Vanquish - New Game, New Universe
by Spetsnaz Pinkie Pie
Summary: Teleportation wasn't just a thought, nor a dream for the scientists of Darpa, it became a reality, but with countless tests and tuning it was finally completed. Sam Gideon, the only person able to wield the AR Suit was tasked in it's final test, long range teleport. But for Sam the man that brought down Russia's super weapon, found himself away, far away from home. "Well Shit"


Vanquish - New Game New Universe

Chapter one.

Well Fuck Me Right.

Smoke filled the air of the blacked out room as Sam Gideon, drew in another puff from his cigarette. Leaning against the wall the 36 year old scientist and former College football star could only speculate what had failed when he was tasked in testing Darpas new Teleporter.

The last project Dr. Francois Candide would be credited for in his lifetime work in Darpa.

The beginning stages of using the teleporter where simple enough, the first phase was to teleport an inanimate object from one room to another. That in itself was successful from first test all the way to 100th. Phase two was using live subjects, such as animals. Mice, rabbits, cats and dogs. With live subjects there became complications, from an animal missing half of it's body too an animal being transported burnt to a crisp and countless more.

Over the course of two years of trial and error Sam and Elena and an entire team of scientists had finally finished the teleporter, even human testing was 100% successful with thankfully no dead test subjects.

But with the final touches to the teleporter complete there came an issue, a major issue.

And that came with Sam finding himself being teleported away, far away, to an alien space station in a region of the Milky Way Galaxy known as the Traverse if this "codex" he was reading from was to go by.

"Well fuck me right."

Sam flicked the butt of the cigarette into the far end of the room before lightening another.

The information he read from the display visor of the now completed Augmented Reaction Suit, showed the man many things, from humanity's history and their findings of the alient technology on Mars and of an element called Element Zero, to the first contact war with the alien species known as Turians.

"Some ugly bird looking bastards right there." He continued as he researched further into the other alien species especially when the head honcho of this damn place comes from a monogendered race called Asari, and with name like Aria T'Loak and the photo he can see from the codex, the woman is definitely a piece of work.

Further Sam read and researched into the other races. Asari, Volus, Elcor, Salarian, Krogan, Turian, Drell, Vorcha, Yahg, Hanar, Quarian and to even include the Geth.

With all these species mingling together in an entire galaxy? Sam already new from the start that this universe wasn't his own. Humanity here didn't adapt like his did, the technology wasn't the same, hell the alien species that was first contact for his universe was a hell of a lot different.

And the alien women in his universe no way looked anything like the Asari or Quarians.

"Must of been a hell of a site."

Sam began to brainstorm on idea's of what to do next. The man that destroyed the super weapon that killed millions in California, found himself in a quagmire.

In one last puff Sam tossed the butt of the cigarette away before his helmet closed covering the entirety of his head.

"Looks looks I'm gonna try and make a friend, heh, never was my strong suit."

And with those parting words the owner of the AR suit moved out the door and began his trek to the one person that could possibly help him.

Aria T'Loak. Queen of Omega

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

Aria T'Loak, Boss, CEO, Queen of the entirety of Omega! Was bored. By the goddess was she bored. Day after day and nothing changes; Theft, prostitution, murder, gang wars, etc, etc.

And with Omega teaming with low life scum gangs, thieves, murderers to the mercenary groups such as the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, Eclipse and Talons using Omega as their hub for activity.

Life on Omega felt monotonous.

Rave music played all around the Asari as she watched the patrons dancing just one level below. She searched and searched hoping for something or someone to grab her attention.

But the blue skinned woman could only sigh in boredom as not a single being out of the hundreds in the Afterlife sparked her interest.

Irritation grew inside the Queen of Omega as out of the corner of her eye she noticed one of her Batarian guards walking onto her platform.

With a soft snarl and a sigh Aria turned to the Batarian whom just stopped a few feet away.

"Is there a reason why you're bothering me Jorvan? I told you explicitly that I did not want to be disturbed."

The Batarian could only give a slight cough as sweet built on his head.

"I-I, think there is something you should see A-Aria, a fight broke out in the Kenzo District."

Aria only huffed and gave Jorvan an annoyed look as she took another swig of her drink. "And why should I care? Garm and his Blood Pack use that district for their weapon smuggling... only with my permission of course. They can handle some upstart gang trying to make a name for themselves."

"It's, not another gang Aria, to be honest I dont know who or what this "thing" is."

Hearing those words, sparked Aria's attention.

The Queen of Omega merely outstretched her blue hand to Jorvan silently saying to hand over the pad he held in hand.

All fell silent around Aria as she looked to the data pad in hand; though the music played all around her and the patrons continued to dance, the Asari could only wonder what she would bare witness too.


End file.
